


Begin Again

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, M/M, Song: Begin Again (Taylor Swift), The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles hadn't been on a date in eight months, not since his relationship with Matt ended, Erica from work convinces him to go on a date with a friend of her's, Derek. A cafe date on a Wednesday lunch break.Begin Again songfic
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Begin Again

_ Turn the lock and put my headphones on _

_ He always said he didn't get this song _

Stiles had never had the best luck when it came to his love life, from his years of pining for Lydia, to the short relationships he’d had in college, his problem was always caring for people more than they cared about him. It was his curse. In the five years since high school he’d become good friends with Lydia, but anyone else he’d had feelings for had gone away. Eight months ago Matt had left him after almost a year together, shouting had always been the best way they’d communicated. As he locked his apartment, his favourite song started playing and Matt’s voice echoed in his head, always asking why Stiles liked the song, to him it didn’t make sense, to Stiles it made perfect sense.

_ Walked in expecting you'd be late _

_ But you got here early and you stand and wave _

The date had been arranged by Erica, a colleague at work who was sick of him talking about giving up on dating, who was sick about him bemoaning the relationship with Matt, most of it was Stiles said he should have realised sooner that the relationship was doomed, but it was the longest relationship he’d had, he was twenty-two and didn’t know that feeling bad about yourself all the time you were with your boyfriend wasn’t normal. The main reason he’d said yes to the date was the picture of the guy, he was drop dead gorgeous, blue/green eyes, eyebrows that on most people would look ridiculous, a beard that made him want beard burn all over his face, neck and everywhere else, and fuck the smile revealing  _ adorable  _ bunny teeth. Saying yes to the date was only to get Erica off his back, he didn’t think the guy would say yes to a date with him when she’d said she’d talk to him that evening about it.

_ You pull my chair out and help me in _

_ And you don't know how nice that is _

Stiles was a strong independent man, thank you very much, but that small act of chivalry, Derek pulling out the chair for him, made his heart melt. They’d agreed to a date during their lunch breaks, Derek had just become a professor at the local college, twenty-seven, had a cat, large family and was seeming more and more amazing as the hour ticked by. God, he wished he’d asked for it to be in the evening, but no he’d said a lunch date in case it went bad, that way he’d have an excuse to leave after an hour.

_ And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid _

_ I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did _

Stiles had a new favourite sound, Derek’s laughter, and his favourite sight was Derek laughing, the brightness in his eyes as they watered, his hand clutching his chest as he struggled to breathe from the strength of it. Stiles had been telling the story of his dad getting one of his deputies to arrest him when he was five because he refused to eat broccoli, the fact that he’d peed his pants when it happened had slipped out and instead of feeling embarrassed that he’d just told a date about pissing himself, he just felt a warmth in his chest because he was the one who’d made Derek laugh like that.

_ I've been spending the last eight months _

_ Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end _

For eight months he had been focusing on the bad luck of his love, how the first person he’d fallen for had made him feel so bad, how their whole relationship had seemed to be shouting and arguing about stupid things, but now all those thoughts had gone from his head. Derek was making him feel things he’d never felt before, he just knew even if this relationship was doomed too, it was already different from everything with Matt.

_ We tell stories and you don't know why _

_ I'm coming off a little shy _

He’d texted Erica to come up with an excuse as to why his lunch break was going to be longer than an hour when Derek had gone to the bathroom, he knew the man didn’t have a lecture until four and Stiles just wanted some more time with him. They’d started telling each other stories, his were mostly about getting into trouble with Scott, Derek’s were filled with his family, and the look in his eyes when talking about them made Stiles fall a little in love with him. They were both as eager to hear everything about each other, and he knew by the blush on his face, the way he stammered over some of the words when he realised how much attention Derek was paying him made him seem shy.

_ And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up _

When Stiles saw that it was getting closer to four he knew they had to say goodbye, and Derek being a gentleman offered to walk him to his car. They were just talking about random things and he almost mentioned Matt, almost told him how much the relationship with him sucked and how much better Derek already made him feel, how he was bringing him hope, but he didn’t.

_ But you start to talk about the movies that your family _

_ Watches _

_ Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that _

Before Stiles could mention Matt, Derek began talking about his family again and his mind had something knew to focus on, he was talking about his family’s traditions, the same three movies that they watched every Christmas and it makes him want to join in, to be with them when Christmas came and watch the movies with them all, maybe his dad would come along too.

_ But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again _

When they reached his car, Stiles turned to Derek and smiled, reaching out to hold his hand gently and thanked him for a lovely date. He tells him to text him when his lecture is over so they can arrange a second date where Derek can cook his apparently infamous spaghetti carbonara for him. And as they kiss goodbye, Stiles knew in ten years he’d be at the Hale family Christmas, his dad arguing with Derek about whose baseball team is best as  _ Miracle on 34th Street _ plays in the background.

_ But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again _

**Author's Note:**

> So I was feeling nolstalgic and was listening to all Taylor Swift's songs that were out when I was fourteen and HECK if I didn't see Begin Again but Sterek.


End file.
